


Plz Don't Be Sad

by brutalitytailor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it calms down after the first few chapters, Light Angst, M/M, Meanie owns a bookstore, Mugging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Roommates, Smut, Stabbing, The other members come in soon I promise, Vomiting, meanie, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalitytailor/pseuds/brutalitytailor
Summary: Soonyoung, a daycare worker, lives a pretty mellow life with his two roommates, Mingyu and Wonwoo.That is, until a boy named Lee Jihoon stumbles in, bleeding, and falls unconscious on the floor.When the ambulance comes to take him, Soonyoung can't help but go with him. After all, he has to make sure this 'Lee Jihoon' lives, right?{Title inspired by Highlight's song of the same name!}





	1. Abandoned Bath Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry if you got a notification that I updated, I recently rewrote this entire fic in present tense instead of past tense. Other than that, there aren't any new changes. I'm working on the next few chapters!

“Hyung, help!” Soonyoung moans from under a pile of small bodies. Joshua simply looks over his shoulder, snorts, and turns back to the child that he’s helping. It’ pick-up time, so all the kids need to get their coats on. Joshua is usually tasked with this, since the kids never listen to Soonyoung when he gives orders.

“Soonyoung, all you have to do is stand up.” Joshua laughs. Soonyoung winces as a tiny elbow digs into his stomach.

“They’ve pinned me to the ground.” He groans, trying to sit up.

It takes him another ten minutes to get off the ground, picking up several children as he does so. They squeal as he gently lowers them back to the ground and stretches, trying to get the cramps out of his limbs.

“These kids are going to kill me.” He sighs, walking over to join Joshua.

They both stand by the door and say goodbye as the kids leave the daycare one by one. Soon, it’s just the two of them and the other teachers, who are finishing the cleanup process. Soonyoung starts for his bag, still complaining about being left to fend for himself.

“You can complain about it all you want, but you know you love those kids.” Joshua teases. Soonyoung sticks his tongue out.

They gather their things and walk out together. Joshua bids him goodbye, waving as he starts off toward his car. Soonyoung goes the other way, toward the bus stop. It’s freezing outside. He hopes the bus will arrive soon.

“Should I make hot cocoa or chamomile tea when I get home…?” He wonders to himself, standing under the bus shelter. The wind blows then, ruffling his hair and making him shiver. He wonders briefly if he could convince one of his roommates to start picking him up and dropping him off.

The bus arrives soon after and he hurries on, sighing with relief when the warmth of the bus heater hits him in the face. He swipes his bus card and walks to the back of the bus, where he huddles into a seat and shoves his earbuds in.

The ride back is uneventful, save from some tiny old woman who tries to flirt with him. He keeps his earbuds in and smiles politely, but he had no idea what she’s saying. Eventually, she gets off, waving goodbye to him.

His stop is next. He reluctantly climbs off, pulling his coat tighter around his body and running as fast as he can into the building. He and two other guys live in a studio apartment, above a bookstore that his roommates own. They’ve been friends since high school, and when they invited Soonyoung to stay with them (as long as he could pay rent) he jumped at the chance. After all, Mingyu and Wonwoo are wonderful people to live with.

He steps inside and takes a minute to jump up and down, trying to rid himself of the chill that won’t seem to leave his body.

“Cold?” Wonwoo calls from the front register. He has his feet up on the shelf underneath the counter, and Soonyoung can see a mug of something steaming sitting next to the register. As usual, he has a thick book in his hands.

“Like Jack Frost’s nipples.” Soonyoung complains, stalking over to him. He picks up the mug and holds it in his hands a moment to try and gain warmth. Wonwoo eyes him, but he knows Soonyoung won’t take a sip. Wonwoo always has green tea, and Soonyoung hates it.

“You should probably get a new coat, hyung. That one’s a little thin.” Mingyu comments from over near the shelves. He’s restocking the stationery and looking toasty in a big green sweater. Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

“Well, when I have some spare money, I’ll think about it.”

“How many times to I have to tell you that I’ll let you have your job here back? You wouldn’t even need to leave the warmth of the inside to go to work.” Wonwoo retorts, closing his book.

“I told you. I can’t leave the daycare. I love the kids too much.” Soonyoung whines, setting Wonwoo’s mug down.

“Enough to freeze your ass off every day?” Mingyu asks. Soonyoung nods, letting himself melt into the front of the counter. It’s the slow time for the bookstore, so no one is around to watch him slide to the floor.

“Go upstairs and take a hot bath. You can use one of my bath bombs, if you want.” Wonwoo pats the top of his head sympathetically. Soonyoung thinks vaguely that Mingyu must have given him a good time that morning if he’s being so generous and talkative.

His roommates most definitely have sex. Often. They don’t know Soonyoung knows, but it’s hard not to hear Mingyu’s bed creak and the high-pitched moans Wonwoo emits when he thinks he’s being quiet. It’s a pretty new development. Soonyoung’s kind of upset that they haven’t officially announced their relationship to him, but he’s not going to push them into it.

“Thanks.” Soonyoung drags himself up off the floor and up the stairs, where he unceremoniously dumps his coat and bag on the floor and kicks his shoes off, missing the rack completely. He stumbles to the bathroom and turned the tap on full force. As he waits for it to fill, he made himself some hot cocoa.

He finally chooses a bath bomb and drops in the water, watching it swirl and dissolve for a minute before he climbs in after it and sets his mug on the small table next to the bath. He sighs, all his muscles un-tensing. He closes his eyes and leans back, freeing his mind of all thoughts.

He might have drifted off if it weren’t for the knock on the door that makes him jump.

“Hyung, I know you’re in the bath and all, but we really need you downstairs. It’s an emergency.” Mingyu sounds rushed and scared. He says nothing else, footsteps retreating quickly. Soonyoung immediately scrambles to get out, grabbing a towel and drying off as fast as he can. He throws on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, dropping his towel and racing out of the bathroom without bothering to drain the water or dry his hair off.

He’s downstairs in seconds, panting.

“What’s… happening?” He jogs over to where Wonwoo and Mingyu are both kneeling on the ground, hovering over something.

“Hyung, it’s some guy. He staggered into the shop and collapsed.” Wonwoo looks up, eyes wide and shiny.

Soonyoung hits the ground next to him, taking in the scene before him.

A pretty small-looking guy is lying on the floor, passed out. His hair is bright, shocking red and shaved up the sides. He’s wearing a pretty simple outfit of jeans, a sweatshirt, and a jacket. He doesn’t appear to be homeless or a drug addict.

So why is he lying on the floor of the bookstore?

And then Soonyoung notices the pool of blood forming at his side. He rushes to flip open the guy’s jacket, gasping as he uncovers a huge spot of blood. It appears his side is gushing it, and quickly.

“Holy shit.” Wonwoo’s voice goes wobbly and Soonyoung gestures wildly for Mingyu to get him away. Wonwoo doesn’t do well with blood, and they don’t need two unconscious people on their hands.

“Call an ambulance while you're at it.” He orders.

He quickly lifts the guy’s sweatshirt, pulling a plain white shirt with it. There, underneath it all, he finds a large gaping wound.

“I think he was stabbed.” Soonyoung murmurs out loud.

“Jesus!” Mingyu exclaims, putting his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone. A few moments later, he’s frantically describing the situation to the emergency operator.

Soonyoung tugs his shirt over his head and presses it into the guy’s side, applying as much pressure as he can. Vaguely, he recognizes the sounds of vomiting coming from the store bathroom.

He jumps as the guy suddenly comes to, gasping and writhing in pain.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down!” Soonyoung pushes at his shoulder with his free hand, forcing him back onto the ground. The guy lets out a high-pitched scream of pain then, eyes huge and terrified as he looks up at Soonyoung.

“Oh my god, is he awake?” Mingyu is there again suddenly, still on the phone.

“What’s your name?” Soonyoung asks, still applying all his weight to the wound. He had to have first aid and emergency training for the daycare, so he knows that he needs all the pressure he can possibly give to help stop the bleeding.

“Lee Jihoon.” The guy - Jihoon - gasps. His face is incredibly pale and he looks moments from passing out again.

“Jihoon, what happened to you?” Soonyoung searches his face.

“I was stabbed… some guy… in the alleyway… I didn’t have my wallet…” He’s fading again, head falling back against the floor. Soonyoung curses under his breath.

He keeps holding pressure on the wound, nodding at Mingyu to go and check on Wonwoo. Luckily, no other customers have come into the store.

The ambulance arrives soon, and he allows them to take over, standing back and watching them load him up on a stretcher.

“Do you know this man?” One of the EMT’s asks. Soonyoung shakes his head.

As they carry the stretcher out the door, Soonyoung watches Jihoon’s face. He looks sort of cute… even if he is bleeding out slowly. Suddenly, without warning, Jihoon’s eyes shoot open and he lets out a pained gasp. One of the EMT’s pulls his shoulder down, trying to calm him. Jihoon’s head lolls to the side, catching Soonyoung’s eyes as if sensing he’s been there the whole time.

“Please…” he chokes out, reaching one shaking hand toward him. As if completely on instinct, Soonyoung reaches out and takes his hand, holding it tight.

“Is it okay if I come?” He asks.

“That’s fine. He seems to want you to come.”

So Soonyoung continues to hold onto Jihoon’s hand, even as he slips back into unconsciousness, whimpering softly.


	2. Jeonghan Adopts Another Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung decides Jihoon needs to stick around, and Jihoon meets his new 'parents'.

“Hyung, please come home. You haven’t slept in like, 29 hours.” Wonwoo sounds extremely worried on the other end of the phone. Soonyoung sighs, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his eyes.

“I know. But I can’t leave until he wakes up.” He replies. He allows himself to close his eyes as Wonwoo continues to speak.

“Not to be mean or anything… but you don’t even know him.” Wonwoo counters.

“He’ll be terrified, Wonwoo. Wouldn’t you be? Besides, I’m apparently all he has right now. No one could get ahold of his parents or any loved ones. If he has any at all.” Soonyoung opens his eyes to look at the small boy stretched out in the hospital bed. They’d stopped the bleeding and stitched him up. Thankfully, no vital organs had been pierced.

Wonwoo sighs on the other end. Soonyoung can hear Mingyu murmuring something in a low tone and guesses they’re probably snuggled up together on the couch. They’ve decided to keep the shop closed for the day. Wonwoo had been pretty shaken up the night before. That, and there’s still a huge blood stain on the carpet in the front of the bookstore. Not great for business.

“Promise you’ll come home after he wakes up? You need to sleep.” Wonwoo begs.

“I promise.” Soonyoung replies. He’ll at least go home and shower. He’s already called Joshua to let him know he wouldn’t be in that day. Needless to say, Joshua had many questions that Soonyoung didn’t have the answers to.

Wonwoo finally says goodbye, making him promise again to come home when Jihoon wakes up. Soonyoung tosses his phone onto the small table beside the chair and allows his head to fall back against the headrest.

Maybe he could sleep for just a minute…

“What the fuck?” A weak voice makes his head shoot back up and he blinks in surprise as he sees Jihoon’s eyes were open.

“Jihoon! Hey!” He forces a smile, getting up and walking to the side of the hospital bed. Jihoon looks up at him, squinting his eyes and tilting his head. He studies Soonyoung in silence for a moment before he seems to remember.

“Oh… you’re that guy. The one who helped me.” Jihoon voice is soft enough to almost be a whisper.

“You gave us quite a scare. I’m Soonyoung.” He holds his hand out. Jihoon weakly lifts his own and they shake hands.

“What happened? After I passed out that first time?” Jihoon asks as he lifts the blanket covering him. He seems to be checking out the bandage they’d taped over his side, grimacing slightly.

“Well, you kind of asked me to come to the hospital with you. You were kind of out of it. Which was expected, since you were bleeding out and all. What happened? Why were you bleeding in the first place?” Soonyoung has about a million questions, but stops himself, dragging the chair over to the side of the hospital bed.

“It’s all kind of a blur… but I was in the alleyway next to your store. And then some guy was up behind me, holding the knife to my side. He wanted my money, but I’d left my wallet at home. So he stabbed me. I guess he was mad.” Jihoon seems to deflate a little as he recounts his story. Soonyoung frowns and reaches to pat his hand.

“That’s shitty. I’m sorry. Do you want to try and get him arrested?”

“I don’t even know what he looks like, so I don’t think it would do any good.” Jihoon sighs, letting his head fall back.

They sit in silence for a moment. Soonyoung considers asking him more questions, but continues to hold back, waiting.

Jihoon’s head suddenly shoots back up.

“How long have you been here? Have you slept at all?” He asks. Soonyoung feels his heart swell a little. Here Jihoon is, lying in a hospital bed with a stab wound, and he’s worried about Soonyoung.

“I’ll go home soon enough. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. They couldn’t get ahold of anyone to come and check on you.”

“Ah, that’s because there’s no one to come check on me. I mean… the only person I could think of that might be worried is one of my neighbors. And she’d only notice when she noticed I hadn’t been listening to music really loud for a few days.” Jihoon says nonchalantly. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow.

“Nobody? No parents? Girlfriend?”

“My parents basically disowned me. Which leads into my next answer. I’m gay.” Jihoon replies, not meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. This causes another stab to Soonyoung’s heart, and he squeezes Jihoon’s hand in his own.

“I know the feeling. I’m gay too. My parents definitely don’t approve. I haven’t heard from them in a while.”

“That other guy. The tall one with black hair. Is he your boyfriend?” Jihoon asks.

“Oh, Mingyu? Nah, he’s my roommate. And I’m pretty sure he’s getting jiggy with my other roommate, Wonwoo. You didn’t see him. He was busy throwing up in the bathroom.” Soonyoung can’t help but chuckle a little. Jihoon nods in understanding. They fall silent again for a little while.

The nurse comes in to check on him, updates him on his condition, and exits. Jihoon continues to be silent, eyes on the TV in the corner. He seems… sad. This is the only word Soonyoung can think of to describe him.

“I should probably go home for a little while. Shower. Stuff like that. But I’ll come back after, if you want me to.”

“You don’t have to, Soonyoung. You’ve done more than enough. Anyone else would have just let me go to the hospital by myself and wake up alone.” Jihoon replies.

Soonyoung thinks his heart might burst. Jihoon sounds so alone. He finds himself trying to imagine waking up in a hospital without friends by his side. No Mingyu and Wonwoo. None of his other friends. No one but himself.

“Soonyoung, are you going to cry?” Jihoon’s voice breaks him out of his reverie and he looks up. His eyes are suddenly blurry and his throat burns. Jihoon is eyeing him worriedly.

“I’m sorry… I just can’t leave you here by yourself.” He chokes, trying desperately to push the tears back.

“I’ll be okay. I’m used to being alone.”

“No. From now on, you no longer have to be alone. I won’t let you be alone any longer. Everyone deserves love and friendship.” Soonyoung grabs his hand again. Jihoon says nothing back to this. Soonyoung searches his eyes, waiting.

“Your friends probably won’t like me. I’m not really a social person.”

“They’ll love you. I know they will. I barely know you myself and I already know they’d accept you.” Soonyoung promises. He feels himself starting to get choked up again and coughs, trying to clear the lump in his throat. He can’t let Jihoon slip away. Something in his soul is telling him that he cannot possibly leave this boy alone.

“Listen… I don’t need your pity. I’ve lived alone for a long time now.” Jihoon’s voice is harder now. He casts his eyes down, staring at their hands clasped together.

“Don’t you feel lonely? Sad?” Soonyoung’s voice shakes a little. Jihoon doesn’t answer.

The silence is suddenly shattered as someone bursts in the door.

“My little Soonyoung!” One of Soonyoung’s best friends, Jeonghan, is hurrying toward him and wrapping his arms around him before he can register what’s going on. Behind him, another one of Soonyoung’s best friends (and Jeonghan’s boyfriend), Seungcheol, is standing in the doorway, shaking his head.

“‘Han, let the boy breathe a little.” He chuckles.

“Mingyu called to tell us you’d been here for hours and hours. We were in the neighborhood so I told him I’d come and drag you home.” He pauses, as if realizing where he is, and looks over at Jihoon. “You must be Jihoon! Mingyu was telling us all about what happened. I’m Jeonghan.”

“I would say I’ve heard many great things about you, but I’ve only known Soonyoung for about ten minutes, so I’ve heard exactly zero things about you.” Jihoon’s completely straight face makes Soonyoung have to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Jeonghan seems to completely disregard this, walking over and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

“Mingyu was telling me they couldn’t find anybody to claim you. And you look extremely pitiful. So tell me. Am I about to adopt yet another boy?”

“Jeonghan, you just met him.” Seungcheol comments, walking fully into the room.

“Yes, and I love him. Look at him. He’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Besides my baby, of course.” Jeonghan says.

“One, Chan would kill you if he heard that. Two, what about me?” Seungcheol asks, looking slightly offended.

“Oh, shut up. You know I think you’re cute.” Jeonghan flaps his hand at Seungcheol and turns back to Jihoon, who looks completely confused.

“Jeonghan claims we’re all his kids.” Soonyoung supplies. Jihoon nods but seemed no less confused. Jeonghan reaches out suddenly, carding his fingers through Jihoon’s messy hair. Jihoon freezes, going cross-eyed as he follows Jeonghan’s arm.

“Please tell me you’re sticking around. You’re adorable. And you have a sense of humor that seems like it would fit in fine with us.” Jeonghan continues to smooth Jihoon’s hair, smiling. Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, who gives him a sheepish grin.

“Yeah. I guess so. If you’ll have me.” He says finally, still seeming unsure. Jeonghan cheers, clapping his hands and bouncing lightly on the hospital bed.

“This is your new dad, Seungcheol.” He gestures to Seungcheol, who rolls his eyes.

“Let him get used to us first, ‘Han.” he sighs.

“Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung have been dating pretty much forever. We’re kind of surprised they aren’t engaged yet.” Soonyoung comments.

“So am I.” Jeonghan says, casting Seungcheol a look. Seungcheol holds his hands up in surrender, walking to stand behind Soonyoung.

“Anyway, our main goal here was to get Soonyoung to go home and go to sleep. Meanie was really worried about you. So come on. Don’t worry about Jihoon. I’m sure we’ll be here for a little while. I think Jeonghan has officially adopted him.” The last half of this sentence is said quietly to Soonyoung while Jeonghan fusses over Jihoon, tucking his blanket into his side and asking him if he wants some water.

“Alright. I’ll go. But I’m coming back later. Jeonghan, don’t suffocate him too much.” Soonyoung hugs Jeonghan tight, reveling in the way Jeonghan hugs him back and rubs his back in the way everyone was addicted to.

He turns to Jihoon then.

“I’ll be back, okay? If you need me, just call. I’m just right down the road.”

“Thank you, Soonyoung… seriously.” Jihoon smiles at him for real for the first time since he’d woken up, face turning slightly pink. A surge of adoration wells in Soonyoung’s chest and has him leaning forward, hugging Jihoon’s head gently.

“You’re absolutely welcome."


	3. A Network of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon comes home from the hospital, Soonyoung feels a little jealous, and the origin of the friend group is explained.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung.” Comes a soft voice. Soonyoung groans and rolls over, trying to cocoon himself further into his blankets.

“Hyung. Wakey wakey. We made you some dinner.” Another voice sounds. Gentle hands shake his shoulder. He pops one eye open. Chan and Seokmin are standing next to his bed, grinning.

“Did you say dinner? What time is it?” Soonyoung grumbles sleepily, picking his head up to glare at the clock on his bedside table. It’s nearing six o’clock at night.

He shoots upright in bed, cursing quietly.

“What?” Chan looks alarmed.

“I told Jihoon I’d come back in a couple of hours. I’ve been out for, like, six.” Soonyoung stumbled across the floor toward his closet, paying no mind to the fact that he’s wearing nothing but boxers. His friends have seen more than that, anyway.

“Hyung, chill out. He’s already out of the hospital.” Seokmin’s statement makes him freeze.

“What?! It’s barely been twenty-four hours since he was stabbed, for god’s sake!” He wheels around, panicked.

“He was healing well and Jeonghan told the doctor that he had help, so they released him. He’s in your living room.” Chan supplies.

Soonyoung sighs and sinks back down on his bed. Seokmin pats the top of his head.

“You should shower. You smell like a farm.” He follows this statement with a gentle, platonic kiss to Soonyoung’s cheek. Chan giggles and follows Seokmin out into the living room.

Soonyoung drags himself into the bathroom and showers, struggling to keep his eyes open. When he’s finished, he pulls on comfy clothes and wanders into the living room, still trying to rub sleep out of his eyes.

Jihoon is curled up in the corner of the couch, looking slightly more relaxed than he had in the hospital. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are on the other half of the sectional, snuggled into each other like always. Mingyu is sitting next to Jihoon, talking animatedly about something and waving his hands around.

Soonyoung walks behind the back of the couch before they can see him and slips into the kitchen. Wonwoo’s wrapping food up and putting it in the fridge while Chan and Seokmin wash the dishes. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s midsection, dropping his head on his shoulder.

“Hey. You’re awake?” Wonwoo says without turning around. Soonyoung makes a groaning noise. “Did you see Jihoon? Jeonghan said he looked a hundred times more alive the second they walked out of the hospital. Said he seemed really eager to get out of there.”

“Hungry.” Soonyoung’s stomach growls simultaneously with his words. Wonwoo snorts and pulls a plate of food out of the microwave. Soonyoung takes it over to the small table in their kitchen, pulling his legs up in the chair while he eats.

“It was pretty brave of you to help, hyung.” Chan drapes himself over Soonyoung’s shoulders.

“Well, I mean, I was just doing what was right. I wasn’t going to let him bleed out or anything. Besides, I had to take training on all that stuff. Not stabbing, necessarily, but you know what I mean.” Soonyoung murmurs, taking another bite. Chan hums against his back.

“He tried to clean the carpet up when he got here, by the way. And he apologized about a million times for making me throw up.” Wonwoo sits down across from Soonyoung at the table, shaking his head.

“He’s really nice, hyung. He’s kind of shy and I can tell he mostly just wants to be left alone, but he’s been humoring all of us. He even let Jeonghan brush his hair earlier.” Chan giggles. 

Soonyoung feels a sudden pang of jealousy shoot through his chest.

But why? Jihoon isn’t his. He has no claim on him. Besides, Jeonghan already has a boyfriend.

He finishes his food and washes his dishes, despite Wonwoo’s orders just to leave it in the sink for later. Then he follows the other three into the living room, where Jihoon is still listening to Mingyu ramble.

Wonwoo drops into Mingyu’s lap, shushing him.

“You’re talking Jihoon’s ear off. Give him a break.” At this, Mingyu pouts, but he seems to quiet down for the moment, distracted by his boyfriend.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Soonyoung perches himself on the arm of the couch. Jihoon shrugs.

“Pretty good, considering I almost died last night. I’m a little sore, but it’s not that bad.” He fiddles with a loose thread on his sweatshirt, which Soonyoung vaguely realizes is his own. Someone had probably brought it to the hospital so Jihoon wouldn’t have to go home in a hospital gown.

He has to pull his mind away from how adorable Jihoon looks in it. It’s several sizes too big, swallowing him up and leaving him with sweater paws. Soonyoung has a strong urge to wrap him up in a hug and never let go.

“By the way, Soonyoung. Jihoon is going to stay here with you guys for a while. I offered to take him back to our place, but Mingyu and Wonwoo seemed pretty insistent to have him here. Looks like you won’t have your own room anymore.” Jeonghan provides. Soonyoung glances over at Meanie, who both nod.

“We’ll just have to fold the futon out. It seems like the best option, since we both work downstairs and it’ll be easier for us to check on him.” Wonwoo adds.

“I said I could just go home, but that literally made Jeonghan yell at me.” Jihoon murmurs. Jeonghan squawks in protest.

“I didn’t yell. I was just worried.”

“You kinda yelled.” This comment earns Seungcheol a dirty look, which sends him scooting slowly down the couch.

“I don’t want our precious Hoonie alone in his apartment. He needs warm food. And cuddles. Plus, someone needs to make sure he’s taking his medicine.” Jeonghan defends, gaze softening as he turns back to Jihoon.

“I don’t need cuddles.” Jihoon sighs, but Soonyoung is the only one who catches this comment as the volume in the room grows. Mingyu and Wonwoo are agreeing wholeheartedly, talking about how much they’ve already grown to like Jihoon.

Soonyoung’s jealousy seems to expand. Why do they all seem to know him better than Soonyoung does? He’s only been asleep for a couple of hours. And yet, here he is, feeling like a complete outsider.

“Soonyoung, are you listening?” His head snaps up at his name. Wonwoo is staring at him, looking puzzled.

“Huh?” Soonyoung asks.

“Come help me make the futon up. And probably clean your room.” Wonwoo stands up, grabbing Soonyoung’s wrist and dragging him out of the room. Soonyoung stands by patiently while Wonwoo pulls clean sheets and blankets out of the closet. And then furrows his eyebrows when Wonwoo pulls a second set out.

“Why two?”

“Because I know you. You’re going to let Jihoon have your bed because it’s comfortable, and sleep on that old, uncomfortable futon even though it hurts your back. That being said, your bed sheets haven’t been washed in a million years.” Wonwoo replies. Soonyoung feels his face flush red.

“I’m that obvious?”

“I just know you well. You’re too sweet for your own good. Plus, I think you might have some extra feelings for our new friend.” Wonwoo smirks and led him into his room, where he starts stripping the sheets off Soonyoung’s bed.

“I do not!” Soonyoung protests.

“Soonie. I saw your face every time someone talked to Jihoon. You’re possessive. You’re jealous even though you aren’t together. You knew him first and you’re attached. Plus, you think he’s cute. And how could you not? Look at him.” Wonwoo says all of this as if he were reading off a grocery list.

“Wonwoo -”

“Uh-uh, don’t try to argue. I know all this because it’s exactly how I acted when I realized I liked Mingyu. Sure, you just met him. But you feel something for him. It’s written all over your face.” Wonwoo smiles and takes the sheets from his arms. “Don’t worry, okay? Nobody’s going to try to take him. Trust me.”

“Are you sure about that? Joshua’s going to have a cow over how cute he is.” Soonyoung grimaces.

“Just trust me.” Wonwoo repeats, tucking the edge of the sheet under the mattress. Soonyoung sighs and goes to help him. There was no use in trying to deny it now. Wonwoo’s onto him. Which meant Mingyu would soon be in on it. And Mingyu can’t keep a secret. So all his friends would soon know he has a massive crush on Jihoon.

* * *

“There are more of them?” Jihoon asks, horrified. Soonyoung snorts.

“Yep. Lots more. Including you, there will be thirteen of us now. They’ve caught wind that there’s someone new, so they’ll all show up tomorrow like ants to sugar.” Soonyoung tosses another blanket on top of Jihoon. Jihoon had insisted he was warm enough with two, but Soonyoung is worried he’ll get chilly in the middle of the night.

“How the hell am I going to remember everyone’s name?” Jihoon seems to be talking more to himself than Soonyoung, staring at the ceiling.

“Well, there’s kind of a system to that. You already know Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Joshua lives with them, and he works with me. He looks like a kitten. And he speaks English a lot. So if you see a kitten who is potentially speaking English, you have Joshua. Jun is Chinese. Right now, he’s platinum blonde, kinda like Jeonghan. He’ll probably be clinging to Minghao, because he’s Chinese too. Hao looks like he could kill you, but he’s actually a huge softie. Hansol is kinda buff even though he’s the second youngest. He looks like Leonardo DiCaprio and also speaks English a lot. Seungkwan will probably be hanging all over him. He’s short and precious, kinda like you.” He pauses then, face burning, but clears his throat and continues. “And you already know Chan and Seokmin and Meanie. So that’s pretty much everybody. I promise that you’ll get them all learned soon enough.”

“Why do you all call Mingyu and Wonwoo ‘Meanie’ by the way? Isn’t it usually like, a combo of two names?” Jihoon asks Soonyoung, who’s trying to settle onto the futon.

“Well, when they first met, our friend group consisted of Mingyu, Minghao, Jun, and I. Mingyu didn’t know Wonwoo’s name. He only knew him as the kid in his gym class who wore a beanie even though it was gym class. So we called him Beanie. Then Jun started shipping them as Meanie. It just kinda stuck.” Soonyoung explains.

Jihoon hums in understanding, going back to staring at the ceiling.

“How did you all get to be friends?” He asks. Soonyoung takes a deep breath.

“Well, settle back. It’s a long story. We were all in high school. Different grades, but same school. I met Jun when he moved here from China and needed a buddy to show him around the school. He and I hit it off immediately. Then Minghao showed up, and immediately gravitated to Jun, since they were the only two Chinese students at our school. So by extension, he and I became friends. Then we found Mingyu one day at lunch. He was sitting by himself, and Jun, being the friendly person he is, made him come sit with us. We had mutual interests, so he became a part of our little family. Meanwhile, Joshua and Jeonghan met in chorus class in elementary school. They’d been inseparable for years. Just the two of them. Until they met Seokmin and Seungkwan in high school chorus. So they formed their own foursome. Chan, Hansol, Seungcheol, and Wonwoo all met when Chan and Hansol came in for freshman year. So the twelve of us had formed little groups of four somehow. Our four became eight when Mingyu finally bucked up the courage to talk to Wonwoo in gym class. The eight of started hanging out a lot. As a result, Jeonghan and Seungcheol hit it off and fell in love. And then, Seungkwan met Hansol. They got close, and so, eight turned into twelve. And here we are. Several years older and still thick as thieves.”

Jihoon stays silent, processing all the new information for a moment.

“So… then how are they going to accept me? I haven’t been around for years. You all barely know who I am.” His voice sounds small, and yet again, he sounds as though he’s talking to himself rather than Soonyoung.

“Well, it’s easy. Our friendship is strange. If one of us gets into gardening, the rest of us somehow get into gardening. I use this example because it actually happened. Wonwoo got into gardening years ago, so Mingyu got into gardening. And now Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua have a vegetable garden in their backyard. Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan, and Seokmin have a succulent collection in their apartment. Jun and Minghao have tomato plants on the deck at their place. All that explained, the same thing is happening here. I got attached to you. This made Jeonghan and Seungcheol come to see you, and the two of them got attached. They brought you home, and Meanie got attached because the three of us did. Chan and Seokmin came, so now they like you too. And when the rest of them come tomorrow, they’ll fall in love with you too. Not to say you’re a hobby. I’m just saying that so far we all really like you. Very much. And the rest of us will love you. And we’ll definitely want you to stay.” Soonyoung’s out of breath by the end, panting slightly.

Jihoon’s staring at Soonyoung, eyes wide.

“Really? You think so?” He asks. Soonyoung feels his heart tug slightly at how unsure and afraid Jihoon looks at that moment.

‘YES!’ He wants to scream. ‘YES, I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU!’

“Definitely. You’re sucked into the friend group now. You’re stuck with us.” He says instead.

Jihoon lets out a sigh. Soonyoung watches him, waiting.

“I’ve never had a friend group. I’ve pretty much been a loner my entire life. I don’t know… how much they're actually going to like me. I tend to push people away without really trying. It’s like my brain doesn’t know how to keep people around. I guess I’m just socially anxious. I’m bad at keeping up conversation. I don’t like too much… touching… I guess. Basically, I’m a cactus. So I’m just worried, I guess. That I won’t fit in with you guys.”

“Well, you know, Wonwoo was kind of that way in the beginning. He was pretty bad at talking. Didn’t want Mingyu, or anybody, really, to touch him at all. He wanted to be left alone a lot. He’s still kind of that way. He wants lots of alone time. He doesn’t participate much in the group chat. It’s rare you get him to cuddle with anyone. But we know he loves us. He just shows it differently. So everyone will understand if you like having space, and you don’t like to talk too much. They’re still going to like you for who you are. I know it.” Soonyoung replies.

Jihoon listens to all of this without once interrupting, face glowing a light shade of pink.

“Well… I can only hope you’re right.” He says softly.

“I know I am. Do you trust me?” Soonyoung asks.

“You know… I think I do.” Jihoon replies. And there it is again. A genuine, sort of happy smile. All for Soonyoung.

“Good. Now get some sleep. It’s been a crazy twenty-four hours.” He leans over to turn off the lamp, immersing them both in darkness.

He stays awake, listening intently until he hears Jihoon’s breathing even out as he falls asleep. Only then does he close his eyes, still grinning like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I promise I'm trying to write as fast as I can. I'm just horrible at sitting down and making myself write. Also, I've only combed over this once to look for mistakes, so I apologize if there's anything that doesn't make sense. I'll probably go back through it soon, but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy!


	4. Everybody Loves Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon meets some more of the friend group, and Soonyoung and Jihoon take a trip to Jihoon's apartment.

Soonyoung wakes before Jihoon in the morning, his back complaining as he rolls out of bed as silently as he can.

In the kitchen, Mingyu is stirring a cup of coffee, still sleepy-eyed. It’s Saturday, a busy day for the store, so he has to be up early to double check on everything.

Soonyoung spots a hickey just above the collar of Mingyu’s hoodie and smirks.

“Didn't anyone ever teach you to cover those up with makeup?” Soonyoung chuckles, reaching over Mingyu to grab a mug.

Mingyu blanches, mouth opening to stutter an excuse.

“I - no, I just -”

“‘Gyu, calm down. I already know. You guys aren't exactly quiet.”

“No, hyung, you're misunderstanding -”

“And Wonwoo basically already confessed to me last night about how much he adores you. Not to mention the way you guys stare at each other like you're the only people in the room. You always have. I've been mentally calling you boyfriends for a long time.” Soonyoung smiles and pats Mingyu on the back.

Mingyu sighs and drops his coffee stirrer.

“Listen, don't tell anybody else, okay? Even if they suspect.” Mingyu suddenly looks very young, and Soonyoung’s heart twists in pain. He’s quick to pull Mingyu into a hug.

“I won't tell anyone. But listen, it’s okay. You love each other. You know I love you guys, and everyone else still will, too.”

“I know you guys will… I'm just afraid that it'll…”

“Get to your parents before you can tell them.” Soonyoung nods in understanding, giving Mingyu an extra squeeze.

“After seeing the way your parents reacted… I'm especially terrified.” Mingyu tucks his face into Soonyoung’s neck, holding tighter.

“I know you are. But just remember that even if it does backfire, you have us.” Mingyu hums at these words. They hold onto each other for a minute in silence.

“Should I be worried?” Wonwoo snorts from the doorway. Mingyu lets go of Soonyoung, turning to him.

“Soonyoung hyung knows.” He blurts. Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion for a moment before he smiles.

“Yeah, I knew he knew. He lives with us, sweetheart. We aren't exactly discreet.” Wonwoo pulls him in close and kisses him. Soonyoung grins and backs away slowly, leaving them to have a moment while he makes his tea.

He walks into the living room in time to see a sleepy-eyed Jihoon stumble in, yawning.

“Good morning!” Soonyoung chirps. Jihoon nods, walking over to plop on the couch.

“Soonyoung, maybe you should take Jihoonie to get some of his stuff today. I’m sure he’d appreciate some clothes and stuff. I’m sure someone would give you guys a ride.” Wonwoo walks in and hands Jihoon a bottle of water and some medicine without even being asked.

“I’d love to.” Soonyoung smiles.

“I probably should grab some clothes, at least… that way I don’t have to keep stealing yours.” Jihoon murmurs.

“Great! We’ll go whenever you’re ready!” Soonyoung practically skips back to his room to change. Maybe he and Jihoon will have a little bit of time alone.

* * *

It’s finally decided that Hansol, who’s coming over anyway to bother them, will drive them to Jihoon’s apartment. Seungkwan is inevitably coming too.

“The party has arrived!” Seungkwan says in a sing-song voice as he bursts into the apartment, throwing his arms wide. Jihoon jumps slightly from his spot on the couch, sloshing a bit of coffee onto his pants.

“This must be our new hyung!” Hansol cheers as he follows behind. Jihoon eyes them both cautiously, setting his drink down.

“Hansol, Seungkwan, this is Jihoon. Jihoon, Hansol and Seungkwan.” Soonyoung smiles sheepishly. Jihoon raises his hand in sort of a half-wave and tries to force a smile that ended up looking like a grimace.

They’re in the car a grueling ten minutes later. On their way out, Hansol and Mingyu got caught up in a conversation about a new mixtape and Seungkwan basically had to drag the former away, whining all the while.

“So where am I headed?” Hansol asks, pulling his phone out to bring up Google Maps. Jihoon rattles off his address, curling up in the backseat. It’s freezing outside, and Jihoon is small. Soonyoung curses himself for not offering another coat and a hat to layer on top of his long-sleeve-hoodie-coat combo. Thankfully, Seungkwan cranks the heat up.

The ride is not a long one. Jihoon only lives a few minutes away by car. From the outside, the apartment building looks a little rough. A nasty grey color with ivy growing up the sides.

“Kwannie and I are going to go grab some coffee while you’re busy, okay? Call me when you’re ready and I’ll make sure the car’s warm.” Hansol, always cheerful, turns and gives them both the sweetest smile as they pull up to the curb. Soonyoung and Jihoon hop out, practically sprinting to the front door. Jihoon enters his pin and they go inside, where it isn’t much warmer.

“Listen,” Jihoon starts as they get in the (slightly scary) elevator. “I just want to warn you ahead of time. My apartment isn’t the nicest.” His face flushes lightly as he says this, and Soonyoung immediately wants to scoop him up in a hug.

“That’s okay. I’m sure it’s nice it’s own way.”

The elevator dings, signaling that they’d made it to the third floor. Jihoon leads him down a long, yellow-y hallway, where every other light is either out or flickering. Jihoon keeps his head down, walking fast.

They finally make it to his door and Jihoon struggles with the key for a minute before he finally pushes the door open.

Jihoon isn’t exactly exaggerating. The apartment is a sickly off-white color. A ragged sofa sits in the middle of the room. Slightly off to the side is a tiny twin bed with a single blanket. A small countertop splits the rest of the apartment off from the kitchen, where there’s a small, ancient fridge, a microwave, and a small pile of dirty dishes in the sink. There’s a door that seems like it might lead into a bathroom, and another door that Jihoon goes straight to. Inside are all his clothes, stacked neatly on a shelf or hung from the rack above the shelf. The whole room is also freezing, and there’s no adjustable thermostat in sight. Soonyoung wonders if the entire building temperature is controlled by someone else.

Soonyoung also notices a small desk, which holds a tiny desktop computer. Also on the desk is a notebook. He finds himself wandering over, looking down at the open page. On it are what appear to be song lyrics.

“Do you write music?” He asks, looking over his shoulder. Jihoon flushes again, shoving a shirt into his duffel bag.

“Kind of. I work at a record store, so I don’t have too much time to write, but I scribble down things when I can.”

Soonyoung nods, then carefully closed the cover of the notebook and brings it over.

“Bring it with you! Maybe you’ll get some inspiration while you’re resting. When do you have to go back to work, by the way?” Soonyoung asks. Jihoon freezes at this, staring into the slightly emptier closet for a moment.

“Well… about that. My boss called me this morning. Since I didn’t tell him I was going to be out yesterday, he fired me.”

“What? You were stabbed!” Soonyoung gasps, heart wrenching.

“Yeah, well… apparently that’s not a good enough reason.” Jihoon shoves the rest of his clothes in the bag (rather angrily), and zips it up. 

“What will you do now?” Soonyoung asks, worried. He’s met with silence. Jihoon takes his notebook and stuffs it in the side pocket, choosing to look anywhere but at Soonyoung.

“I’m ready when you are.” He says quietly. Soonyoung frowns, but drops the subject and reaches for his phone to call Hansol. The trip has taken such a short amount of time that he wonders if they’re even at the coffee shop.

“Hi, hyung!” Hansol answers on the second ring. “That was fast! Are you guys ready?”

“Yep, we’re ready when you are.”

“Okay! Be there as soon as we can!” They hang up and Soonyoung shoves his phone back in his pocket. Jihoon leads him out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

“Let’s get out of his hell hole.” Jihoon says under his breath, quietly enough that Soonyoung almost doesn't hear him.

He can’t help the sick fear that seems to be creeping into his chest. He has to do something to help this boy. And soon.  
* * *

“What do I do?” Soonyoung sighs, leaning up against the counter. Wonwoo sets his book down.

“Well… I’m not really sure. But… I mean… he’s welcome here until he can find something.”

“He has rent to pay… and now a fat stack of medical bills… I’m worried, Wonwoo. And you should have seen his apartment. I don’t know how he hasn’t died of cold yet. I don’t want him to go back there. But after he gets a little better, I don’t know how to keep him here without offending him.” Soonyoung knows he’s getting himself worked up, but he can’t seem to calm down.

Jihoon is currently upstairs, taking a hot bath that Soonyoung practically had to beg him to take. Seungkwan had helped cover his stitches with a waterproof bandage, which in itself was an ordeal, since Jihoon seems to want nothing to do with human contact.

“We’ll figure something out, okay? Take a deep breath.” Wonwoo runs a comforting hand through Soonyoung’s hair.

The door jingles and Soonyoung looks over his shoulder as Jun and Minghao walks in.

“Where is he? Where’s this precious boy Jeonghan has been telling me about?” Jun asks without even saying hello.

“He’s upstairs taking a bath. And I suggest you tone it down a little, because he’s a little shy.” Wonwoo answers.

“Ah, another Wonwoo hyung.” Minghao comments, earning a glare from Wonwoo. “What? You were really shy in the beginning, too.”

“Just be gentle, okay?”

“You know we will be.” Jun promises, tugging Soonyoung into a hug. Minghao joins in, sandwiching him between them. Anyone else would have complained, but Soonyoung loves hugs. Probably too much. He sighs contentedly and lets it happen, missing it as soon as they let go.

He leads the two upstairs, where Hansol and Seungkwan are stretched out on the couch watching anime. Minghao jumps on top of Hansol, smothering him into the couch. At this moment, Jihoon emerges from the bathroom wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, looking just as precious as ever. His hair is still damp and messy, and his cheeks are pink from the heat of the bath. Soonyoung wants to scream.

Jun does it for him.

“Oh my god! Look at you!” He squeals, practically jumping up and down. Soonyoung grabs his elbow, keeping him from dashing over and hugging the boy.

“Uh… hi.” Jihoon manages, waving. “You must be…” He looks between Jun and the now-upright Minghao. “Jun… hyung?” His eyes land on Soonyoung, who nods in confirmation.

“You’re absolutely right! Soonyoung must have told you about everyone. ‘Hao, say hi!” Jun nudges him and Minghao smiles.

“Hi, I’m Minghao. Can I call you hyung?”

“You’re younger than me?” Jihoon asks, face scrunching up in a way that made Soonyoung feels short of breath.

“He just looks old because he acts tough.” Jun teases, earning a jab to his side.

Just like that, the atmosphere seemed completely relaxed. Jihoon makes his way to the couch and curls up. Jun sits next to him, jabbering away about how much they’ve heard and asking him questions. Soonyoung relaxs, sinking down into a seat. Joshua is the only one left for Jihoon to meet, and it will be a breeze. Joshua is the salt of the earth. The worst is over and no one is hurt.

He can’t help but smile despite the situation. After all, he’s right. Everyone is loving Jihoon. How could they not?

He lets the sound of Jun talking and Jihoon humming in acknowledgment lull him into a light nap, completely content to be in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update! I was on winter break! I'll also apologize for this basically being the most boring update ever. I'll try to make it more interesting!


	5. Pizza and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finds the perfect solution for Jihoon's predicament.

“Soonyoungie… Soonyoung…” The voice of an angel is stirring him from sleep. A gentle hand is smoothing his hair down. He groans and pops one eye open to look up. Joshua is standing over him, smiling. Ah… so it really is an angel.

“Hyung… what are you doing here?” Soonyoung stretches, wishing he could tip over and fall back to sleep. He feels warm and fuzzy and he wants the feeling to continue.

“Wonwoo called me. Group dinner.” Joshua replies, smoothing Soonyoung’s hair again. Soonyoung hums, crossing his arms and glancing around the room. Jihoon seems to be missing.

“Where’s Jihoon?” Soonyoung asks, rubbing at his eyes.

“He’s out on the balcony smoking.” Wonwoo calls from the kitchen, where he’s furiously cleaning the kitchen sink.

“Jihoon smokes?” Soonyoung wonders out loud. He had no idea. The boy smells nothing of cigarettes and he hasn’t seen a pack of smokes or a lighter anywhere.

“Yep. Just like Seungcheol, he smokes when he’s stressed.” Jeonghan suddenly appears from around the corner of the kitchen, tossing himself in Jihoon’s lap. Soonyoung ponders this a moment. Jihoon is stressed. Well, of course he’s stressed. He lives in a shoebox and he just lost his job.

He stands and walks to the door of the balcony. Just as he’s about to open the door, he sees Jihoon is on the phone. He pauses, ready to walk away and come back, but the door is open a crack and he can suddenly hear Jihoon talking.

“Yes ma’am… Lee Jihoon... Yes, I’m calling to cancel my appointment for this week. Actually, for every week... Yes, unfortunately, I can’t attend my sessions anymore. Okay… thanks… thank you. Goodbye.” Jihoon turns his phone off and shoves it in the pocket of his sweatpants. He sighs and takes a long drag from the cigarette in his hand. Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows. Appointment? Sessions?

He clears his throat and pushes through the door, walking out on the balcony. He winces as frigid air hits him in the face. Jihoon looks up to meet his eyes, nodding once in a greeting. Soonyoung leans against the balcony with him and looks out over the view of the city from their balcony.

“‘Shua hyung’s here if you wanted to meet him.” He comments, looking at Jihoon out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, might as well.” Jihoon drops his cigarette and stomps on it, adding it to the collection Seungcheol has already started. They walk inside together. Seokmin and Chan are arriving at that moment, taking off their coats.

“Jihoon hyung!” Chan cheers loudly. Joshua turns to face them, eyes immediately landing on the shorter boy at Soonyoung’s side. Soonyoung looks down at Jihoon. He seems to freeze at the attention. Joshua grins and starts toward them.

“You must be the Jihoon everyone is talking about.” He holds his hand out and Jihoon shakes it, seeming as though he’s trying to force a smile.

“You must be the Joshua hyung Soonyoung has been talking about. The English-speaking kitten.” Jihoon says candidly. Soonyoung snorts, taking in Joshua’s confused expression.

“English-speaking kitten?”

“Anyway! What kind of pizza does everyone want?” Mingyu interrupts, holding a menu for everyone’s favorite pizza place. Beside Soonyoung, Jihoon’s stomach growls loudly. Soonyoung snickers.

“Hungry?” He asks. Jihoon suddenly pales a little, shuffling his feet.

“Nah, not really.” He replies, not meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung frowns. How is Jihoon not hungry? Soonyoung never saw him eat breakfast. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Jihoon eat anything. At all. The entire time he’s been there.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t think you’ve eaten anything in a while.” Mingyu seems to be thinking along the same lines, talking low enough that nobody else in the room hears him over their own conversations.

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Jihoon turns on his heel and walks toward the bedroom, keeping his head down. Soonyoung spins toward Mingyu, meeting his equally-puzzled face.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Soonyoung asks out loud. Mingyu, apparently not able to think of an answer that would please him, heads around the room to see what pizza to order. 

***

Jihoon doesn’t reappear for a little while. Soonyoung is a little worried he’s snuck out the window or something, but he eventually reappears, plopping himself on the couch between Minghao and Seokmin. Everyone is chowing down on pizza, watching whatever show Seungcheol put on. He seems to dictate what they watch, claiming himself the unofficial “leader” of the group. Nobody ever fights him on it, because he could probably take them down in a fight.

“So Jihoon!” Jeonghan suddenly starts conversation, tossing his dirty paper plate on the coffee table. “You must tell us about yourself! We know almost nothing about you other than you smoke and you used to work at a record store.”

Jihoon freezes at the sudden attention. Soonyoung shoots Jeonghan a look and is met a with a sheepish shrug in return.

“Uh…” Jihoon seems to think for a moment, playing with his hands. “Well, I’m Jihoon. I used to work at a record store. Before that, I worked as a janitor at a radio station.”

“Did you go to college?” Seungcheol asks. Soonyoung notes that he’s muted the TV so everyone can hear.

“No. I tried for a few days, but it just wasn’t for me. Although, I guess I should go back one day.” Jihoon replies, eyebrows furrowing a little. Soonyoung wonders if he’s spiraling into an existential crisis in the middle of the conversation.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Chan asks from his spot on the floor. He’s leaning back against Seungkwan’s leg, trying to pretend he doesn’t like the way Seungkwan is massaging his scalp.

“Uh, no. About that. I’m kind of… gay?” Jihoon says this slowly, as if trying to gauge their reactions. When no one explodes from their seat, he seems to relax visibly, sinking back into the couch.

“Is that why we haven’t heard from your parents?” Jeonghan asks, frowning. Jihoon nods once. Jeonghan sighs and lets his head fall onto Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“So Soonyoung told us that you got fired earlier.” Mingyu is leaned back, not even looking at him, trying to be casual.

“Yeah. When I tried to justify my absence, my boss confessed he’d been trying to think of a way to fire me nicely anyway. This was the perfect opportunity, I guess.” Soonyoung isn’t used to hearing Jihoon talk this much. It’s soothing. His voice is melodic.

“What do you think you’ll do next?” Wonwoo asks, cuddling closer to Mingyu slowly, like no one will notice.

“I… uh… I don’t know.” Jihoon gets quiet. He suddenly jumps from the couch, clearing his throat. “I’m gonna go smoke for a minute, if you’ll excuse me.” He turns and heads for the balcony without a second glance at anyone else.

“Poor kid.” Jun sighs. Jeonghan hums his agreement.

Soonyoung rises from the couch and automatically starts for the balcony before he even realizes what he’s doing.

“Hey. You okay?” He asks, letting the door click shut behind himself. Jihoon is staring out over the city lights. His hand taps erratically against the railing, a silver ring on his right index finger making a soft ‘ping’ noise against the metal.

“Yep. All good.” Jihoon takes a deep breath and lets it out, expelling smoke with it. They stand in complete silence for a minute. Soonyoung opens his mouth to say something, anything, but is cut off by the door opening. Seungcheol steps out, tugging a cigarette from the carton in his back pocket and lighting it.

“Finally, a smoking buddy.” Seungcheol chuckles. Jihoon smirks slightly and taps his ashes off on the railing. Soonyoung suddenly feels like an intruder on his own balcony. He clears his throat quietly and backs toward the door. He doesn’t understand the crushing jealousy he feels in his chest, but it isn’t pleasant.

Back in the living room, someone has started up Mario Kart. Hansol, Minghao, Jeonghan, and Seokmin have gotten the controllers first and are racing enthusiastically. Soonyoung is kind of surprised no one is yelling yet.

Soonyoung claims the empty spot beside Wonwoo and sighs. Wonwoo gives a sympathetic smile and loops an arm around his shoulders. Soonyoung lets him, relaxing at the touch.

“Everything okay?” Mingyu asks, genuine concern in his eyes. Soonyoung tries to smile, reaching to pat Mingyu’s leg.

“Yeah, ‘Gyu, everything’s alright. I’m just being stupid.”

“He’s in love with Jihoon.” Wonwoo butts in out of nowhere. He says it quietly enough for only the two of them to hear, but Soonyoung still reels back and lightly socks Wonwoo in the shoulder. Mingyu’s eyes widen at this.

“Shut up, Wonwoo. I am not.” Soonyoung seethes.

“Hyung, do you really like Jihoon hyung that much?” Mingyu is grinning wildly now. Soonyoung mimes cutting his throat and motions toward the other boys, who are all preoccupied with Mario Kart.

“I’m not in love with Jihoon. He’s in a crisis. I’m sad for him.” Soonyoung rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I’m so dumb.” Wonwoo mutters. Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows and looks up.

“What?”

“He can work at the bookstore!” Wonwoo says, throwing his hands up. “Why didn’t I think of that before? He can totally work for us and live here. As long as you’re willing to share your room, that is.”

“Um, are you kidding?” Soonyoung’s excitement is rising at a scary pace in his chest. “I don’t mind at all! That’s the perfect solution, you beautiful genius!” He plants a huge kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek, ignoring the whiny protest Mingyu gives. He jumps from the couch, making a beeline for the balcony.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Seungcheol asks, stomping on his cigarette.

“Jihoon! We figured it out! You can live here and work at the bookstore! Mingyu and Wonwoo have been thinking of hiring someone new for a while now! It’s perfect!” Soonyoung is quite literally jumping up and down with happiness. Jihoon seems to consider this for a second.

“Wait, really?” He asks slowly.

“Really,” Wonwoo says from behind Soonyoung. He steps out into the cold air with them. “We need the help. And you can room with Soonyoung. All we ask is that you contribute where you can. Help pay for groceries once in a while. Take turns doing dishes. All that jazz.”

“I…” Jihoon blinks a few times. He turns to look out over the city. Soonyoung frowns, turning to Wonwoo. Wonwoo shrugs, also frowning.

“Hey…” Seungcheol’s voice makes him spin back around. He only uses that voice when someone is upset.

Jihoon’s shoulders are shaking violently. Soonyoung’s heart plummets into his stomach and he races forward, spinning Jihoon around and pulling him into his chest. Jihoon stands rigid for a moment. Soonyoung worries he might pull away and bolt.

But then Jihoon is relaxing, looping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and grabbing handfuls of his shirt. He buries his face in Soonyoung’s shoulder, sniffling.

“Do we repulse you that much?” Wonwoo laughs, trying to break the tension.

“I’m just… really happy.” Jihoon’s voice wavers. “I don’t deserve you guys. I really, really don’t. I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you.” He releases a silent, shuddering sob that shakes Soonyoung to the core. He holds Jihoon even tighter, pressing his cheek into his hair.

Wonwoo rubs Jihoon’s arm, smiling at Soonyoung over the top of Jihoon’s head.

“We’re happy to have you here, Jihoonie. Everyone’s already taken with you. It’s a no-brainer.”

“Just… you’ve barely known me for three days and you’re letting me move in… giving me a job… treating me like we’ve known each other for years.”

“Well, doesn’t it feel like we have? You fit in perfectly here. We really like you.” Seungcheol pats Jihoon on the back and starts for the door. “I’ll be inside if you need me.”

Wonwoo goes in too, still smiling happily.

Soonyoung finally lets go of Jihoon, pulling him back to arm’s length to look at him. He’s beautiful, even crying. His cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes glisten with happy, unshed tears. He sniffles and reaches to wipe his eyes. Soonyoung beast him, using his thumbs to wipe the tear tracks from Jihoon’s face. Soonyoung himself feels like he could cry. Jihoon is sticking around. Jihoon is living with them. He didn’t have to say goodbye.

“I guess we’ll have to find you some proper furniture, huh? A new bed, a new desk… I’ll have to clear up my closet.”

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon grabs his wrist suddenly, stopping him. Soonyoung freezes. They lock eyes.

“Jihoon?”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. For saving my life. For giving me a home, and friends, and… a second chance at my life.” Jihoon chokes up again, crashing back into Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung finally let the tears well up in his eyes as he holds him closer than ever.

“You’re so, so welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! There's more to come! Thank you so much for reading all this so far!


End file.
